micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Antarctica's Elain of Atilnia
I'm sure you're aware that Deception Island is an international specially protected area, which is the reason why it is not claimed by the Federated States of Antarctica. Rycherr 20:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If I'm correct you claimed territory from the Antarctic micronation Keep Watch? --Niels Vermeersch 11:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) An Act of War Anthem. What do you think? What do you think About the ASEA's anthem? Vote here. What do you think about ASEA's anthem? Excellent Good Nice Not Good Horrible Thanks for you're vote! An Act of War Your map that has recently been posted includes territory that is claimed by the Federated States of Antarctica. Unless you rescind those claims by 12:00 Noon McMurdo Standard Time (UTC+12) on Wednesday, January 6th, we will regard your claim as an act of war. Rycherr 12:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It seems that ASEA claimed this area before you did, if their formation date is not forged. --Secundomia 21:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Their formation date was changed to December 21, 2006 after the issue of the founding date was raised. No record of ASEA exists before January 3, 2010. In order to avoid a declaration of war in less than 24 hours, all we are requesting from ASEA is that the areas indicated by the green, blue, and purple dots shown on the map are excluded from ASEA's territorial claim. Rycherr 04:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I looked at ASEA's page the morning of January 4, 2010, and the claims were 2006, before you issued war.--Secundomia 13:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Be careful :First of all, I'd like to welcome you to MicroWiki. We have many Antarctic micronations collaborating with us on MW, including my own, but your micronation, like many other Antarctic micronations, has caused trouble. Micronationally, Antarctica has been divided up into many segments and sections in the past, and this has always resulted in arguments because X nation has claimed the same territory as Y nation. There is a micronational organisation known as the GAMA, which will assist you in this unfortunate mishap. We do try our best to make everyone aware that nearly all of Antarctica has been claimed by gazillions of nations already. Your claim has resulted in this ultimatum so here's a bit of advice "Be careful!". We cannot just any nation claim what they want. :I hope that you contact me, or Niels Vermeersch so we can help you join the GAMA, and make sure that we can all come to some sort of agreement on "who claims what" etc. :Do not be afraid!, we want to make MW a better place for Antarctic micronations, so don't hesitate to contact us. :Respectfully, Crown Prince HRI James II, Crown Principality of Landashir (--The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 16:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC)) Claims I remind you that our territorial claims are precedents and to those of Keep Watch that those of the Antarctica Federation. The FSA and Keep Watch are member of the GAMA and the MCA (Micronational Co-operation Alliance). I follow the statements of Prince James of Landashir, our maingoal is to protect the stability amongst the Antarctic micronations and avoid conflicts. I friendly invite you to our forum (http://flandrensis.forumcommunity.net/), it's a better place to discuss this matter than on MicroWiki. --Niels Vermeersch 17:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Day or two late, but I'd suggest you do talk about this on Flandrensis' forum or some other place. You're certainly not forbidden fron talking about it here, but MicroWiki isn't really the place to be having multilateral dialogue. ;) :ptrcancer (Admin) 18:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Your nation Seems To Encompass Quite A Bit Of Asermian Territory (Ronne Ice Shelf Region). My Nation Is A Very Peaceful One And I Do Not Wish To Start Any Conflicts Any Time Soon. :Prime Minister Ben Fischmann of Asermia Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and we would like to establish diplomatic relations with Antarctica's Elain of Atilnia. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC)